


Seungkwan's Kisses (SEQUEL)

by babypandatao



Series: Verkwan's Kisses [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SUPER DUPER SWEET AND GREASY, Seriously guys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You might puke rainbows and unicorns, hint of past!2Seung and past!Gyuhan, pay attention and you'll find meanie, squint and thou shall find jeongcheol, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypandatao/pseuds/babypandatao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan (unwillingly) goes out to buy the ingredients for Mingyu's cake and he meets that one not-so-Korean stranger who apparently speaks Korean very fluently and he hopes he doesn't forget to ask for his number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seungkwan's Kisses (SEQUEL)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, guys. This is a sequel for my debut story, "Hershey's Kisses". And you can see the tags, this is fluff....Adorable Verkwan is on your way!x3 Enjoy, and don't forget to comment below! I'm curious about your opinion(s):) 
> 
> (Im serious about the tags:D You've been warned!)

It's just another day in Seungkwan's life.

 

 

The weather is great, the sun is bright but not blinding him, the temperature is warm but not grilling him, and there's just enough clouds in the sky. A day like this is perfect for him to be lazy, sitting in front of his tv, munching on his favorite cheese balls, and just a whole day of 'lazy me time'. Maybe you all think that it's a perfect day to go outside, playing with your friends, visiting your family, or going out with your lover.

 

But for Seungkwan's case, it's a no no. You're asking why? First of all, his friends are busy doing something (like going out with their own lover. Really, such reliable hyungs they are. ~~Can you _feel_ the sarcasm here?~~) Second, he already visited his mom two days ago and as much as he loves his mom, it just seems a bit too much for him. (In reality he's just too lazy to prepare himself, such as taking a bath, washing his hair......) And _third_ , he's single. He has no lover, not even a crush. (If he asked the stranger's number —what was his name again? Ver something?— maybe the story will be different.)

 

So yeah, he got nothing to do. And he's perfectly satisfied with that. Just a nice resting day, propped in front of his trusty tv, a bowl of cheese balls on his lap, and a glass of guava juice in his right hand, his left hand holding the tv remote.

 

A content sigh escapes his lips. He loves this rare kind of peaceful moments where nothing and _no one_ will distur—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His phone goes off.

 

 

He frowns at the thing besides him. He sighs when the phone rings again for the fifth time and he picks it up.

 

 

 

"Hello?"

 

_"Hello Seungkwannie!"_

 

"...........what do you want, Mingyu?"

 

_"Why is your tone like that? Nevermind, i have a request for you."_

 

 

 

Seungkwan rolls his eyes. He can literally hear the pout in Mingyu's voice.

 

 

 

"What is it?"

 

_"I wanted to bake a cake for my third anniversary with Wonwoo but i ran out of chocolate chips and i need you to buy me some. Your apartment is the closest to the department store and you're the only one who doesn't have a plan to go anywhere today."_

 

 

Scoffing, he popped a cheeseball into his mouth.

 

 

"How do you even know that i'm not going anywhere today? I just took a bath and i'm planning to go to the spa before you called." Seungkwan says, crossing his fingers.

 

 

He frowns when Mingyu snorted at the other side of the phone.

 

 

_"Please. We both know that you're sitting on your couch, watching the reruns of Spongebob Squarepants with a bowl of cheeseballs on your lap since you woke up......maybe one hour ago?"_

 

"How do you know?! Are you stalking me?!"

 

_".......That's your routine everytime you have a day off, idiot."_

 

"oh...But still! I'm going to the spa. I feel like i could use a 'Spoiling my skin' time today."

 

_"Oh come on, Seungkwannie. Buying chocolate chips won't take long. Plus, who are you trying to impress anyway? As far as i know you're still single and will forever be alone because you forgot to ask—"_

 

"Shut up!" Seungkwan hisses as Mingyu's boisterous laughter fills his ear.

 

_"Just a short trip to the department store, you lazy ass. It won't even take an hour!"_

 

"What do i get?"

 

 

 

Seungkwan devilishly chuckles when Mingyu groans.

 

 

 

_"i'll bake your favorite Red Velvet cake. With extra cheese cream."_

 

"That's it?"

 

_"And the possibility of Seungcheol hyung knowing you used to have a crush on him for two years before Jeonghan hyung came and you admitted defeat—"_

 

"Okay okay! I'm going, sheesh."

 

_"Thankyou! You're the best, Seungkwannie."_

 

"Oh, and Mingyu? If Seungcheol hyung knows about that i'll make sure Wonwoo hyung knows you had a crush on Jeonghan hyung in your first year dating him."

 

_"What—"_

 

"Bye!"

 

 

 

With a sigh he throws his phone to the side, and he goes to the bathroom, all the while grumbling about  'Stupid Mingyu and his cake" , "Why am i even agreeing to this" , and "Beautiful people needs to maintain their beauty okay?"

 

After a good ten minutes of showering ~~and of course singing his heart out~~ Seungkwan dries himself with a towel, putting on a simple red t-shirt and a pair of comfortable basketball shorts, applying his usual moisturizer, combing his slightly curly hair and throwing on his favorite black hoodie. He grabs his wallet and his phone, locking his door and goes out to the department store.

 

 

Fifteen minutes of walking and he arrives there.

 

 

 

Chocolate chips, huh? What's Mingyu's usual brand?

 

 

He stands there, looking at the variety of chocolate chips brands in front of him. Frowning, he grabs one of them, scanning the ingridients of the chocolate chips before putting it back on the shelf.

 

After five minutes staring and trying to remember what brand Mingyu usually used, he gives up and decided to call Mingyu.

 

 

 

 

_"Oh, Seungkwan. Good thing you called me. I need you to buy margarine too. Just ask the employees there what kind of margarine that's used for baking cake!"_

 

"What is the brand you always use for the chocolate chips, Mingyu? There's like dozens of brands here."

 

_"Umm, just buy the cookies and cream flavor of Hershey's Kisses."_

 

 

He said his goodbye and he looks around, trying to locate one of the employee. When he finds one, he immediately goes to the woman and asking for margarine.

The woman escorts him to the farthest row of shelves, shoving a tiny pouch of something yellow and "the best kind for baking cake". He thanks the woman, and he strolls to find the row for all kinds of chocolates.

 

-

 

_Thank God they' re so easy to find._

 

 

He beams when he spots the unique shape of Hershey's Kisses package, immediately picking up the cookies and cream flavoured chocolate

 

 

"Excuse me, can you please move out of the way?"

 

 

A stranger-but-eerily-familiar's voice comes from his side and he almost jump in surprise, quickly controlling his body and his face, before he turns to scowl at the stranger.

 

He blinks when he found a cheeky grin and a familiar not-so-Korean face.

 

 

 

_Oh my God he's that Ver something!_

 

 

 

"Oh hey."

 

 

Ver something smiles at him and Seungkwan gulps, because damn this guy is beautiful and _handsome_ at the same time and that's not fair okay? Seungkwan himself is cute and pretty (What? Ver something said that a month ago) but this guy is on another new level.

 

"Seungkwan right?" Ver something says with his blinding smile and Seungkwan only nods dumbly, too stunned to say anything else.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh so you're the cute supermarket guy that Hansol keeps talking about!"

 

 

_Oh my God he keeps talking about me?! Oh my God really— Wait, what? Who's talking?_

 

 

A cute litte girl appears from Ver something's back, probably seven years younger from them. Seungkwan smiles when Ver something glares at his sister but the little girl isn't even fazed.

 

"I'm Sofia, Hansol's younger sister but probably he introduced himself as Vernon so yeah. Nice to meet you!" Seungkwan nearly coos at the adorable little girl, her Korean still not as perfect as his older brother and there's a hint of english accent on every end of her words.  "Hello Sofia. My name is Boo Seungkwan, and yes,he introduced himself as Vernon. Nice to meet you too!" Seungkwan says as he bends down a little to meet the little girl's eyes.

 

"You know, Hansol unusually took his time to bought his Hershey's Kisses but it turns out he found his 'someone special"! And you're cute, i admit that. I can see now why Hansol always smiled like an idiot everytime he sees his Hershey's Kisses—"

 

"Oookay, sof. Go back to mum. I'll catch up with you. Shoo. Shoo!" Vernon gently shoves his little sister, and this earns a glare from Sofia. "I'm telling mum you've got a new boyfriend!" She chimes with a mischievous smirk, and she runs before Vernon can respond.

 

 "Just ignore her." Vernon says with a sheepish smile and Seungkwan smiles back, but then he remembered about how Vernon lied to him.

 

" _Ow!_ Seungkwan, what was that for?!" Vernon clutches his ribs where Seungkwan had just elbowed him and Seungkwan snorts. "That's for lying to me about your ability to speak languages, _Hansol_." Seungkwan says with a glare, although his words held no bite at all. Vernon grins and he retaliates with a pinch on both sides of Seungkwan's chubby cheeks.

" _Ahhhwww,_ Verghnon shtoph!" Seungkwan grumbles as he attempts to slap Vernon's hands away but before his hand reach Vernon's, the boy released his cheeks. "That hurts! You probably just took a fair amount of moisturizer from my cheeks!" Seungkwan pouts as he caressed his red cheeks. Vernon chuckles at this, patting Seungkwan's hand and he removes one of them, replacing it with his hand as his thumb caresses Seungkwan's left cheek.

 

"Cute." He mumbles but Seungkwan can hear and _okay this is not okay my heart is going to burst ugh Vernon why did you do this to me?_

 

Vernon probably notices his blush and the bastard (not really tho) chuckles softly and his hand trails upwards, to the lone stray of Seungkwan's hair, pushing it back to where it was supposed to be. The butterflies(more like a flock of birds) in his stomach reacts violently, resulting to Seungkwan choking on his own spit internally.

 

“So, what are you doing here?” Vernon asks as his fingers carefully combs Seungkwan’s brown locks, and Seungkwan is having a mini heart attack because _okay this is too much!_

“I’m buying ingredients for my friend’s cake.” He answers, suddenly a slushy mushy feeling coils at the back of his heart. Vernon shoots an eyebrow, tilting his head a little bit. “Your friend is making a cake?” He ends his sentence with a little scrunch of his perfect nose and Seungkwan’s heart makes a tiny jump. “Yeah, it’s an anniversary cake.”

 

Vernon suddenly draws his hand away and Seungkwan blinks in confusion, suddenly missing the warmth of Vernon’s palm on his head.

“Is it your anniversary? With your friend?” Vernon asks rather timidly and Seungkwan gapes. “What? Of course not-  Ewww, Vernon! It’s my friend’s third anniversary with his boyfriend.” Seungkwan says with a grimace.

 

 

 

His anniversary with Mingyu?! Ew, nope. Just nope.

 

 

 

 

His face must have been hilarious, judging by the cheerful laughter Vernon lets out a few seconds later. “Yaahhh, what’s so funny?” He whines, shaking Vernon’s right arm as the latter tries his hardest to stifle his laughter. “Sorry. Your face is just too funny! You should look at yourself – _owwwww,_ okay okay I’ll stop!” Vernon grins as he strokes the spot Seungkwan had just pinched.

 

Seungkwan pouts and he turns his back, returning to the chocolate shelf and picking two packs of cookies and cream Hershey’s Kisses. “Hey, hey, I’m just kidding okay? Besides, your face looks cute, so it’s okay.” Vernon says, a hint of concern in his voice. He puts a hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder and Seungkwan’s heart jumps again.

 

He can’t really pretend that he’s angry so he nods, a smile tugging his lips upwards. Vernon smiles back at him, giving his cheeks a brief pinch, and he’s muttering something that sounds like ‘Gosh why are you so cute’ or ‘adorable twin buns’.

“So, are you going to make the cake together or?” Vernon asks as they walks together to the cashier. Seungkwan lets out a giggle at the thought of him baking a cake, more so with Mingyu. Probably they’re going to argue until Seungkwan is just so done he would leave Mingyu alone.

“No, of course not! I’m not talented with kitchen stuffs.” He answers, a little bit shy after realizing how close their bodies are. Vernon is lean, unlike Seungkwan who’s a bit plump and full of fats. (Baby fats, I remind you. He’s still a growing boy, so the chances of getting rid of these fats are high.)

A comfortable silence falls between them as they walks slowly. It’s odd, really. Because heaven knows how noisy Seungkwan is, known as one of the chatterbox in his circle of friends. But here he is, quiet and just overall shy because of a certain handsome not-so-Korean boy named Vernon. (Or what was his sister said? Hanseul?)

 

He secretly tries to look at Vernon and he almost squeaks when he found a pair of chocolate honey orbs staring at him almost a little bit too intensely. Immediately he averts his eyes somewhere, heat immediately crawls on his cheeks. Vernon chuckles, and he reaches for Seungkwan’s hand and-

 

Seungkwan turns his head so fast he’s almost sure he got a whiplash but he stares down at their hands, tangled together and fits so perfectly it looks like they’re destined to be together like this always. He tries to look at Vernon’s face but he’s already turning his head away, the tips of his ears red and Seungkwan giggles happily. He links their fingers together, a wide smile on his lips and a fluttering warm feeling in his heart.

 

After paying Seungkwan’s stuffs, they go out of the department store, still hand in hand, and the butterflies are still swarming in Seungkwan’s stomach.  He glances at Vernon, unsure of what to do now.

 

“Soo, I need to go now.” He says, a little bit disappointed that they have to part ways. “Uh, yeah…Uh, can you wait here? Just for a moment.” Vernon beams when Seungkwan nods, and he runs to somewhere in the huge parking lot.

 

-

 

 

 

After a few minutes of waiting, he sees Vernon running back and he smiles fondly.

 

“Here, give me your phone number.” Vernon shoves a handphone to him, and Seungkwan grins widely. He returns it back to Vernon after a few seconds, and Vernon beams at him again, his smile bright and cheerful _and_ Seungkwan is done of his heart somersaulting everytime Vernon merely glance at him.

 

So he leans in, and he plants his lips on Vernon’s cheeks for three seconds before he covers his face in embarrassment. He can _feel_ Vernon staring at him in shock but he sure didn’t expect Vernon to gently pries his hand away and cups his face affectionately, a fond look in his eyes and then he leans in to kiss the corner of Seungkwan’s lips.

 

“I’ve been trying to hold myself but then you look so cute, so, so _adorable_ that I just wanted to keep you in my pocket forever.” Vernon murmurs on his forehead, still tenderly holding Seungkwan’s face. A shy giggle escapes Seungkwan’s throat and Vernon backs a little, until there’s a bit space between their faces.

 

Vernon opens his mouth to say something but he’s cut by his little sister shouting something in English and Vernon scowls, quickly pulling back and retracting his hands from Seungkwan’s face. He shouts back, glaring to where his sister is and Seungkwan scrunches up his nose,

 

 

 

 

 

_Ah, English. My old enemy._

 

 

 

 

 

“What did she say?” He asks when Vernon returns his gaze to him. “Ignore her. She’s just being dumb as usual.” Vernon grumbles as he plays with Seungkwan’s fingers. “Aww, don’t be such a meanie Vernonie.” Seungkwan chimes cutely, his voice laced with unexpected aegyo and Vernon smiles softly at him.

 

 

“I’m lucky I met you that day.” Seungkwan almost chokes on his own his spit again when Vernon suddenly caresses his left cheek with his thumb, the gentle look on his face comes back full force and he almost melts to the ground.

 

 

 

 

But only one thing is bothering him…..

 

 

 

 

“Vernon…..”  
 

“Hmm…..?”

 

“You know, we’re acting all lovey dovey and sweet but we actually don’t have a relationship.”

 

 

 

 

Vernon stares at the guy in front of him, a little taken aback but then a pure disbelief takes over his features.

 

 

“You know that you just ruined a cozy and romantic mood right?” Vernon squishes Seungkwan’s cheeks in a playful manner and Seungkwan snorts. He slaps Vernon’s hands away, and he puts a hand on his hips. “First of all, can you _please_ stop playing with my cheeks? Damn it I think you have a fetish or something.”

 

 

 

Vernon unamusedly circles his hands on the other’s waist.

 

 

 

“Second, hey, I want us to be official okay? Besides, after we’re official we can have plenty of ‘cozy and romantic mood’!”

 

 

 

 

Vernon rolls his eyes but he nods, and he proceeds to nuzzle his face in the crook of Seungkwan’s neck.

 

 

 

“And _third_ ,”

 

 

 

Before Vernon can process anything Seungkwan wiggles out from his hold, a mischievous smirk on his lips and Vernon frowns.

 

 

 

“I really really have to go, or else Mingyu will kill me. Bye Vernon, Text me okay? And then you can ask me out on a date.”  Seungkwan winks at him before he runs away to the exit gate.

 

 

 

 

(Oh, Mingyu is killing him alright. He arrived to their apartment almost in two hours after Mingyu first called him and when he knocked the one who answered the door is Wonwoo, in all of his glorious emo stare. Mingyu is throwing him a nasty glare and Seungkwan only smiles sheepishly,)

 

 

-

 

 

Sofia rolled her eyes when she saw her brother staring at his phone like a creep. _Idiot._

 

**_“Just call him or text him or whatever you wanted to do with him! Sheesh, I swear you’ve been staring at your phone for an hour already.”_** Vernon shoots her an unamused look and Sofia chuckles before she left, although without sticking her tounge out.

 

 

Vernon rolls his eyes after his sister left. He inhales deeply before he starts a new conversation with Seungkwan.

 

 

 

Vernon

_Hey._

 

 

Seungkwannie~

_Oh, hey! What’s up?_

 

 

 

Vernon almost jumps when a fast reply came from Seungkwan.

 

 

 

Vernon

_Just wanted to check on you. What are you doing?_

 

 

Seungkwannie~

_I’m watching TV right now. What_ _about you?_

 

 

Vernon

_I’m thinking about where and when should we go on a date._

 

 

Seungkwannie~

_Aww, how about amusement park?_

 

 

Vernon

_Sure. You want to go there?_

 

 

Seungkwannie~

_Yes, hahaha. I wanted to go with_ _my future boyfriend;)_

 

 

Vernon

_Sweet. Anyways, do you know why I was at the department store?_

 

 

Seungkwannie~

_Uh, because you were shopping_ _with your family…..?_

 

 

Vernon

_True. But there’s something else._

 

 

Seungkwannie~

_What’s that?_

 

 

Vernon

_I was hoping I will find you again, you know. Last month you were grocery shopping and I thought you will be at the store again today, because well, monthly grocery shopping._

 

 

Seungkwannie~

_And I’m pretty sure last time I saw_ _you, you were holding a basket full_ _of Hershey’s Kisses._

 

 

Vernon

_Heh, because last time I didn’t know you, Seungkwan_

 

 

Seungkwannie~

_What do you mean? =_=_

 

 

Vernon

_You see, sometimes I have an undeniable craving for sweets, and my favorite is Hershey’s Kisses._

 

 

Seungkwannie~

_…….Oh my God I think I know_ _where this is going._

 

 

Vernon

_So once a month I’ll have to refill my stock, because Sofia loves it too._

 

 

Seungkwannie~

_Vernon I’m warning you, do not say it!_

 

 

Vernon

_But now, since I already know you, I think I have my own stock of kisses;)_

 

 

Seungkwannie~

………..

 

 

Vernon

_And your lips tasted sweet too._

 

 

Seungkwannie~

_You didn’t even kiss my lips!_

 

 

Vernon

_Close enough to your lips, Kwannie.;)_

 

 

Seungkwannie~

_…..I don’t know what to say._

 

 

Vernon

_Aw, baby. Are you blushing right now? Anyways, I’m changing your name to “My own kisses” in my contact._

 

 

Seungkwannie~

_Vernon, don’t you dare!_

 

 

 

 

Vernon laughs and he changes the name to “My Twin Buns”, and he sends the screenshoot to Seungkwan.

 

 

 

 

My Twin Buns

_What the heck even Twin Buns mean?_

 

 

Vernon

_When you laugh or smile, your lips will tugged upwards and it caused your cheeks to shaped twin buns._

 

 

My Twin Buns

_That’s it, you stupid handsome bastard._

 

 

 

 

 

Not even a minute after Seungkwan sent the last chat, Vernon’s handphone vibrates, flashing the id caller and he snickers before he picks it up.

 

 

 

_“What do you mean, by that, you- you-“_

 

“Stupid handsome bastard?” He supplies helpfully.

 

_“Yes you stupid hand- Wait, no! Ugh, you cheeky-“_  
 

“handsome bastard?” He grins when Seungkwan groans annoyedly.

 

 

 

 

_“I give up. Remind me to never call you handsome or anything in the future.”_

 

 

 

 

Vernon smiles affectionately. That means Seungkwan wanted to spend the future with him!

 

 

“You’re cute, Kwannie.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And just like that, they spend the whole night joking and whispering sweet nothings to each other, wishing that the future will be nice for both of them.


End file.
